The Way of the Cowboy
by Vincent Skyy
Summary: Its been 5 years since Spike died. Faye, now living on mars, is finding it hard to get on with her life, but a chance encounter with a mysterious man will change her life, for better or for worse, maybe she will find the answers she is looking for...
1. The way it was, and the way it is now

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. I added some new characters, but you'll be seeing some familiar characters in here too. So, without further adieu, lets get this thing going! Enjoy!  
  
Prologue.  
  
Darkness.  
  
In the darkness, he heard footsteps, many, low footsteps moving towards him. At first they sounded far off, but they kept getting closer and closer. He could hear the voices of unknown figures around him, and suddenly felt himself being lifted up onto a stretcher and carried off to somewhere.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: The way it was, and the way it is now.  
  
5 years later.  
  
Opening theme: Cowboy Bebop's "Memory"  
  
Faye sat on a barstool, waiting for her drink. Memories from the past flooded her head. She had left the bebop 6 months after Spike had died. She couldn't stand it anymore. He was the only thing that had kept her going, and now he was dead. "Cant believe I lasted this long," she whispered to herself as the bartender set her drink in front of her. "Here's your scotch miss."  
  
Faye sighed, knocking back the scotch. He had left her, just like that, and was gone forever. She cried and cried, but the tears would never bring him back.  
  
Why did he have to go and get himself killed? Why? It was because of Julia. She knew Spike loved her. "But does that mean he didn't love me," Faye asked herself, staring into the empty glass.  
  
Faye ordered another round, seeing the images of Spike play through her head. She hated him for going off and getting himself killed, he could've just stayed with her, and they could've left, never to return. But instead, he left to confront Vicious, and was killed by him.  
  
As she went through her thoughts, she hadn't seen a hooded figure enter the bar. He sat down a few seats away from her. "What'll it be there lad," the bartender asked the mysterious hooded figure. He didn't even look up at the bartender. "Whiskey, and fill the glass half full." The bartender nodded and went to get his drink.  
  
Faye sighed, setting down her glass. She still hadn't spotted the man, who was now throwing her a glance. She sighed, getting up, paying for her drink, and started to walk towards the door.  
  
Behind her, a group of men who had been watching her for quite some time got up and started to follow as she walked out the door and into the street.  
  
The mysterious man watched Faye leave, followed by the group of ruffians behind her. He took his drink, knocking it all back, laying money on the counter, getting up and walking out the door into the street after them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Faye walked down the street, aware of the men following her. Without warning, she shot off into an ally way. The men bounded after her, running into the ally way to find Faye waiting for them, a grin on her face.  
  
"Well hello there," the man, obviously the speaker of the group, said gruffly, letting out a chuckle. Faye just stood there, unmoving, watching them, the grin still there. The man smiled at her, showing a mouth full of misplaced teeth. "The boys and I were wondering if you'd like to come back and have a little drink with us."  
  
Faye, keeping her grin, shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not into gutter trash, so why don't you go back and look for some skank on the street corner, I'm sure you'd be much happier with that decision."  
  
The man's smile widened. "Well you see miss, we don't want just any skank, we want you, so if you'd be so kind as to come with us, we'll be happy to let you live, and we'll even pay you."  
  
Faye smiled and spat on the ground. "Like I said before, I'm not into gutter trash, so fuck off you stupid bastard."  
  
The man laughed, shaking his head. "You could've done this the easy way you know, but now I'm going to have to bruise that pretty face of yours." The other men chuckled. Faye sat, unmoving, daring him to come closer.  
  
The man started towards her, smiling insidiously at her. He came before her, standing two feet taller than her. "Last chance darlin', either come with us, or I'm going to have to give you a beating." Faye just smirked at him. "Give it your best shot, dickhead." "Your choice," the man said, throwing his fist at her.  
  
Faye dodged the attack, turning and throwing her foot right into his stomach. The man stumbled backwards, a look of pain on his face. "You.little bitch!" the man said breathlessly. Faye just smiled. "Now I'm going to make you regret you ever met me." She smiled, twirling and throwing her foot into his face.  
  
The man fell backwards into a pile of trash, stumbling back up. "That's it bitch, now I'm pissed, get her boys!" With that, the other men moved in, blocking off Faye's only way of escape.  
  
Immediately, the men attacked, Faye dodging punches left and right, slamming her elbow into the stomach of one man, throwing her leg out and nailing another in the ribs, dodging another's punch and slamming her fist into his stomach. As she fought, one of the men came up from behind and grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her back.  
  
The boss came up, slamming his fist into her stomach. Faye coughed as blood erupted from her mouth, and was smacked across the face, causing her to cough up more blood. "Well, looks like its time to come with us then you little bitch." The boss said, a winning smirk on his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The figure came upon the ally, looking to see Faye getting the hell beat out of her. The figure stepped into the ally. He walked towards Faye, who's face was now covered in blood. The figure had seen enough. "You must think your tough because you can beat up women huh?" The boss turned around to see the stranger. "Who the hell are you?" The boss asked, spitting on the ground.  
  
The figure moved closer. "Just a guy who hates to see ugly ass bastards such as yourself beating up beautiful women such as that." The boss smirked. "Well then maybe we should beat the shit outta you instead then dumbshit?" The man shrugged. "You can try, but Id be lying if I said you could hit me."  
  
The boss growled, stepping forward, his anger giving way to a toothy smile. "So you think you're a tough guy huh?" The figure stopped in front of him. Faye lay unconscious on the ground near him. He looked down at her, then back up at the boss. "No, can't say I think that, I just know I can kick your ass."  
  
The boss was really pissed now. "Alright you little son of a bitch, time to say goodnight!" The boss pulled out a knife and swiped at the man, who just dodged, grabbing the boss's arm, twisting hard and slamming his hand into the wrist, breaking it. The boss howled in pain as he fell backwards.  
  
The other men began pulling out guns, ready to shoot him between the eyes, but from his trench coat came the sound of metal sliding across metal as a sword was drawn. It gleamed in the street light, reflecting on his face. The other men aimed their guns, but the man was already growing tired of this game.  
  
Gunshots sounded in the alleyway as the mob fired in the mans direction, emptying their clips. They lowered their weapons to see the man standing in the same position he had been in last.  
  
"Guess you guys need to practice your aim," the man said, lifting up his sword. The others were shocked, but quickly tried to reload their weapons. The hooded man stepped into position and charging into the crowd, his sword dancing in the light of the streetlamp.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shhhhiink  
  
The sword slid back into its sheath, and the fight was finished. The other men lay dead on the ground, blood flowing like a river down the ally and out into the street.  
  
The hooded man walked over to Faye's unconscious body, kneeling down to pick her up. As he picked her up, he couldn't help but look at her. She was a beautiful woman (even if she was covered in blood). He sighed, lifting her up and walking out of the alley into the street.  
  
Faye's eyes opened, looking up at the face of the man who she assumed was going to rape her. She couldn't make out his facial features, blood having gotten into her eyes, making it hard for her to see.  
  
Before Faye passed out again, she couldn't help but think, "So this is where it all ends, this is where I'm going to die." With that last thought, she fell into darkness.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: So how was that? Who is this unknown stranger? Is he friend or foe? We'll, R&R, and I'll post sometime tonight or later this week, so till then, seeya. 


	2. Awakening from a dream

Chapter 2: Awakening from a dream.  
  
She watched as the only man she had ever truly loved walked away from her. She reached out to him, but he didn't look back. He kept getting farther off until finally, he could no longer be seen. In the darkness, she screamed out his name.  
  
"Spike!" Faye shot up, her hand still reaching out to his figure from the dream. She put her hand to her head. Had it all been just a dream? It seemed so real.  
  
"Hey, take it easy, lay still." Said a strange, unfamiliar voice. Faye looked up to see a man with what looked to be very long, white hair kneeling next to her. Her vision was blurry and a bright light was in her eyes, so she couldn't really make him out. She moaned, shutting here eyes. Pain shot through her head and she let out another moan. "Here, take this," Said the voice. It was gentle and lilting. Faye opened her mouth and swallowed some pills, along with some water. She began to immediately feel drowsy again. She lay her head back into what felt like a nice, comfy pillow and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Faye woke up some time later, not feeling so much like hell. She sat up slowly, looking around the room. She was in the living room of a nice apartment. It was a little cold. Faye looked down to find that she was in a light blue bathing robe.  
  
Faye shook her head slightly. She felt a little dizzy from the drugs she had been given earlier. After the spell passed, Faye got up, going outside onto a large balcony and looking down, 20 stories below her lied the street, its citizens looking like tiny specs from this high up.  
  
Faye moved back into the living room, going and sitting down on the couch. She still felt tired. She rubbed her eyes, giving the room a second look. It was nice, TV in front of her, a fireplace off to her right, well lit, a bookshelf next to the couch stocked full of books, many of which looked to be poetry.  
  
Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway next to the couch. "Well hey there, glad to see your finally awake sleeping beauty." Sleeping beauty.She had been called that before by another man, one she had thought she loved once.  
  
She looked up to see a man with very long, blackish brown hair. This time she could actually make out his face. He was very handsome, looking to be in his late 20's. He grinned at her, setting a tray with food down onto the table next to her, sitting down in a comfortable looking recliner to the left of the couch. He sighed, coughing a bit.  
  
Faye looked at him for a moment, then sighed. "What's with the bathing robe mr.uh." The man looked up at her, giving her a half smile. "The names Vincent, Vincent Skyy, at your service."  
  
Faye looked at Vincent for a moment, then grinned. "Well Mr. Skyy, like I was asking, what's with that bath robe, do you do this to all the women you drag back to your apartment, or am I just a special case?" Vincent laughed. "No, actually it started raining quite heavily after your little misadventure into the alleyway, and you were soaked, and that bath robe was all I could find to keep you warm while I was drying your other clothes."  
  
Faye cocked her eyebrows at him. Vincent knew what she was thinking. "Hey now, I didn't do anything, I may be a man of many things, but not a pervert." Faye grinned. "Ill believe that when I see it." She replied to him sarcastically. Vincent just chuckled.  
  
"So, I didn't catch your name before, seeing as you had been knocked unconscious." He said, laying back in the recliner. Faye grinned at him. "I've got many names Mr. Skyy." She replied. Vincent sighed, tired as hell. "Well, what's your original name then, if you've got one." Faye smiled at this. "Are you sure you wanna know?" She replied sarcastically. Vincent shrugged. "Up to you wether you want to tell me or not, though I'm sure you wouldn't like it much if I called you Miss Scantily Clad." Vincent grinned at her again. Faye sighed. "My name is Faye Valentine, there, happy?"  
  
Vincent smiled. "Pleased to meet you miss valentine." Faye smirked. "Yeah, likewise. So where the hell are we anyways?" Vincent sighed, closing his eyes. "Were on the top floor of one of Mar's nicest, and yet shadiest, apartment buildings, the Mars apartments central." "Classic name." Faye joked. Vincent sighed. "It's a nice place, if you've got the right amount of money to live here." He pulled a lever, the lower half coming up, slowly lifting his legs. He sighed comfortably.  
  
Vincent opened his eyes, an eager question in them. Faye sat, finishing the dinner that he had left for her on the table. As she finished, Vincent sat up to look at her. "Faye." She looked up right at him. "Yeah, what is it?" Vincent sighed, looking into her eyes. "When you woke up before, you shouted out a name, one that sounded like Spike, mind if I ask you who he is?"  
  
Faye shook her head, setting down the plate and sighing. "Id rather not talk about it, If that's alright with you." Vincent shrugged. "I was just wondering who the guy was, that's all." Faye was starting to get angry. "Yeah, well that's none of your business, so back off!"  
  
Vincent heard the anger and desperation in her voice, so he backed down. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." They both sat in silence for a while, when Faye sighed, laying back in the couch. "His name was Spike, Spike Spiegel, a man that I used to have feelings for, but he went off to get himself killed by another man named Vicious because of some woman who died named Julia. There, now you've got your answers."  
  
Faye got no reply. She turned around to look at him. "Hey, are you listening to me?!" Vincent's eyes were open in shock at first, but then they lost that look, and he turned to her. "Huh, oh yeah, sorry, I was listening." Faye snorted. "You're a real oddball, you know that?" Vincent laughed. "Well, that'd be a first coming from a lady."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Faye woke up on the couch sometime later. She must've dozed off while they had been talking. She looked over to see Vincent sleeping in the recliner, snoring lightly. She got up slowly so as not to wake him. She looked around the room. It was dark, only the light from the fire illuminating the room. She quietly walked into the hallway and looked around. There was another short hallway to her left connecting to the kitchen, and to her right was another short hallway with a closed door at the end of it. In front of her was what she assumed to be the door to the outside hallway, her way of escape if need be.  
  
Faye had decided earlier she wanted to stay and check the place out, see if there were any valuable or money she could possibly borrow. She walked down the hallway to her right, opening the door quietly. The inside of the bedroom was nice, nothing fancy, just a bed, a small desk, a dresser, a bed and a chest at the foot of the bed.  
  
Faye walked into the room, moving slowly so as not to make any sound. She walked over to the dresser, opening its drawers and checking them, finding nothing but some clothes, 20 woolongs and a power bar. She took the woolongs and the bar. She walked over to the chest at the foot of the bed. She kneeled down next to it, putting her hands on the top. She slowly started to lift it open, and looked inside. Inside were some dusty clothes, a few pictures, and a pair of old boots. Faye lifted up the pictures, going through them. There were pictures of what looked to be Vincent in his childhood, a few of him as a teenager. As Faye came to the last photo, she saw Vincent, in his early 20's, with a beautiful brown haired girl standing next to him.  
  
Faye sat for a moment, wondering who the girl could've been. She shrugged, looking to see if there was anything else in the chest. There was.  
  
As she lifted up an old formal tuxedo, she found two, sleek Desert Eagles lying in the bottom. She looked at them in awe for a moment. "Nice guns." She said aloud to herself. She looked at the pistols for a moment, wondering if she should take them or not. "Ugh, get a grip on yourself Faye, you're a thief. Besides, a guy this wealthy should be able to buy another pair." She picked the guns up, sticking them in the pockets of the bathing robe.  
  
She looked down to see what appeared to be a sword held in a sheath. Faye looked down at it in wonder for a moment, then picked it up. She slowly pulled it free from the sheath, marveling at its craftsmanship. "What a beautiful sword." She whispered as she stared at it.  
  
"Thanks, always good to know people appreciate my work." Faye stood shocked for a moment upon hearing the voice. She slowly moved her head towards the door. There, in the doorway, stood Vincent, arms crossed, watching her. "How long have you been standing there." She asked, watching him grin. "Long enough to see you going through my pictures, and to see that you found my desert eagles.  
  
Faye blushed. Maybe pocketing the desert eagles hadn't been the best idea. Vincent sighed, grin still on his face. "If you don't mind, id like them back, they were a gift to me." Faye stood for a moment, then smiled. She reached into the pockets and set the desert eagles back into the chest.  
  
Vincent smiled. "Thanks." Faye looked up at him. He was very handsome. She lay down the sword and stepped back. Vincent walked into the room, picking up the sword, unsheathing it. He stared at the blade for a moment, distant memories in his eyes. He then sighed, sheathing the blade and sliding the sheath into the back of his belt. Faye noticed suddenly that he had a long flowing, black trench coat on.  
  
"Wanna get something to eat?" He asked her, smiling. She stared at him for a moment, then nodded, a smile on her face. Vincent started to walk out of the room, then stopped, looking over his shoulder. "You've got a nice smile, don't ever lose that." With that, Vincent walked out of the room, leaving Faye standing there, shocked at his words. 


	3. The bounty worth 100,000,000 woolongs

Chapter 3: The bounty worth 100,000,000 woolongs.  
  
Faye sighed. She had changed into her normal outfit, but was still carrying the bath robe. She and Vincent walked down the street to an old café on the corner. They entered, sitting down at a table near the door.  
  
Vincent sighed, looking out the window. It was starting to rain again. Faye looked over at him. He was still such a mystery to her. The question why did he have the sword and those desert eagles with him always. She couldn't figure him out.  
  
A waitress came, taking their orders. They sat for a while in silence, Vincent sipping his coffee, Faye drinking her orange juice. Faye kept watching him, wondering what it was that made him seem so mysterious. Vincent noticed her watching and gave her a smile. She quickly lowered her eyes, not looking up until their food came.  
  
"Here's your pancakes miss. And here's your French toast sir." The waitress set their plates down in front of them, both thanking her as she back to the kitchen. Faye grabbed the syrup, dumping it all over her pancakes. She set the container back down and started quickly eating her food. Vincent watched her in shock for a moment, then chuckled, taking the syrup and pouring it over his french toast.  
  
They ate their food quietly, neither of them saying a word. Suddenly, Faye looked up at him, swallowing a mouthful of pancake. "Hey Vincent." Vincent looked up from the morning paper the waitress had brought to him. "Yeah, what's up, got something on your mind?"  
  
Faye looked down for a moment, eating a little more of her pancakes, swallowing, and then looking back up at him. "I, uh, I was just wondering, who is the woman in this photo?" She pulled out the photograph from earlier, pointing to the girl in the picture. Vincent looked at the picture, a sort of sadness in his eyes as he looked at the woman. He looked away from the picture. "She's nobody, just someone I used to know."  
  
Faye gave him an angry glare. "I was good enough to answer your question yesterday, so why cant you answer mine now?!"  
  
3 old men at another table were listening. "Sound's like them yung'uns are having a bit of trouble with their marriage." One said. "Yeah, they're fightin' pretty bad." Said the other man. "Reminds me of my last marriage to Margaret Wilson." Said the third man. "You weren't married to Margaret Wilson you dammed fool!" said the first. "Oh really, I wasn't? Hmm, strange." Said the third.  
  
Vincent sighed, looking out the window. Faye's cheeks were growing red. "Will you just tell me already?!" Vincent sighed. He looked down at the photo that was now on the table. "Her name was Sherry." He replied tiredly. Faye watched him for a moment. "Where is she now?" She asked him. He looked out the window, watching the falling rain. "She's dead." He replied.  
  
Faye sat in silence. "I'm sorry." She finally replied. She was silent for a bit longer. "How did she die?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't anger him. Vincent just sighed as he kept watching the rain. "Id like to not talk about this anymore if that's alright with you." Before Faye could answer him, the waitress came, setting down the check. Vincent drank the last of his coffee, laying down money, tipping the waitress, and walking outside.  
  
"Hey wait!" She shouted. She quickly finished the last of her pancakes, drinking the rest of her juice, quickly grabbing the photo, getting up and running outside after him.  
  
She looked around. Vincent was waiting for her outside. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Vincent shook his head. "Its alright." He sighed, looking down the street. "Where do you live anyways?"  
  
Faye sighed, pointing to the southeast. "About 20 blocks down that way." Vincent sighed. "Well then, lets hoof it." He said, grinning at her. Faye looked at him shocked. "You gotta be kidding me."  
  
Vincent shook his head. "Sorry, I seem to have left my wallet back at my apartment. I had only enough money for the food." Faye looked at him blankly for a minute. "Oh yeah, and tip the waitress." Vincent said, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Faye shivered. It was a long, cold walk in the rain. Vincent saw her shiver. He smiled, taking off his trench coat and putting it over her. "Here, this'll keep you warm."  
  
Faye looked up at him. "Thanks, but what about you?" Vincent smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Faye smiled at him. "Ok, thank you." Vincent kept smiling. "Don't mention it."  
  
They both walked together for what seemed like ages. They didn't get tired of each other's company, not a bit. Finally, they arrived at their destination after what seemed longer than it really had been. Faye sighed, smiling at him. "Ill be fine from here." She said, starting to take off the trench coat and hand it back to him. Vincent smiled. "Keep it, I've got another."  
  
Faye looked at him for a moment. He had just given her his trench coat. "Thank you," was all she managed to say. They sat silent for a moment, neither of them saying a word. Finally, Vincent coughed. "Well, I should be going. Perhaps Ill see you around sometime?" Faye smiled at him. "Yeah, id like that."  
  
Vincent smiled at her, nodding. "Well, good morning to you, miss valentine." He said, bowing to her. She smiled at his gesture. "Good morning to you too Mr. Skyy,"  
  
Vincent started to walk away. "Vincent." Faye said, hoping to catch his attention. He turned around, looking straight at her, causing her to blush. "Thank you for taking care of me before Vincent." Vincent nodded, smiling. "It was no problem Faye. Well, see ya around." Vincent began to walk off again.  
  
Faye suddenly remembered the pictures. "Vincent," She shouted, "Hey Vincent, I forgot to give you your pictures!" Vincent stopped, shouting back, "That's alright, keep them, I've got more  
  
Faye watched him walk down the street, disappearing. She sighed, walking to the door and using the key. She opened it, walking up 12 flights of stairs, finally reaching the floor her apartment was on.  
  
She used her key, opening the door and walking inside her apartment. It was a rundown little shithole she called a home. She sighed, laying down Vincent's trench coat in a chair near the door. She looked down at her phone to see she had messages. She hit the play button, listening as the robotic voice blurted out the number of messages she had.  
  
She didn't care to here the incoherent babble from the answering machine, still letting it play, going and sitting down on the couch, flipping on the TV. As it came on, Big Shot came on. "What the hell, I thought this show was cancelled." Faye said, shaking her head.  
  
"Hey there, its time for big shot ya'll!" The two figures stood back to back on the TV screen. "Guess what everyone, were finally back, thanks to all of you supporters out there!" Exclaimed Judy. Tex laughed and nodded. "That's right, our thanks to all of you supporters who wanted us back! And now for the bounty of the day!" A picture flashed on the screen of a man who appeared to be in his early 40's. "This here's Domino Arcwilla, or however the hell you say the name. He's wanted by the mars police for the murder of over 50 innocent people this past month!" "Ohh, he sounds really scary!" Judy shrieked. "Now don't you worry little darlin, he's not on Saturn, so he cant get us." "Well that's a relief." Said judy. "He's worth about 100,000,000 woolongs!" Exclaimed Tex. Faye's mouth shot open.  
  
"Ohh, 100,000,000 is a lot for a bounty!" Said Judy. "Yeah, it sure is little darlin! Hopefully he's caught soon so he cant hurt any more of those innocent people on mars!" "Oh those poor people." Said Judy. "That's it, big shot's over ya'll, now go get that bounty!" Said Tex.  
  
Faye clicked off the TV. "100,000,000 woolongs.." Faye thought about the possibilities. Suddenly, there came a knock at the door, followed by many other small taps. Faye didn't hear the knock at first, then it came again, this time louder with more tapping. "Yeah, hold on, ill be right there." Faye said, getting up and walking to the door. She opened it to see a red haired girl about her height standing in the doorway. "FAYE FAYE, EDWARD FINALLY FOUND YOU!!" Ed exclaimed.  
  
A/N: Alright, so how'm I doin so far? Oh, (laughs), and in case any of you were wondering, yes, those were the three old men that kept popping up in bars and such throughout the show and appeared in Cowboy Bebop: Knockin on heavens door as well. Anyways, I dunno if I should continue this story really, so ya'll need to review and tell me if you like it or not, otherwise its gone. Also, not to be picky or anything, but the reviews have gotta be by different people, It's cool if others want to keep sending in replies, but then I don't really know if anyone else likes this besides them. alrighty, well, till next time (if there is a next time), seeya! 


	4. Ed's return and the Bounty of the Centur...

Chapter 4: Ed's return and the Bounty of the Century!  
  
Faye stared at Ed in disbelief for a moment. How had Ed found her? She had written a letter to her 3 months before she had left the Bebop for mars, telling her about spikes death and everything. All the while Ed was dancing around chanting, "Ed found Faye-Faye, Ed found Faye-Faye, yay yay, yay yay!"  
  
"Ed, how the hell did you find me?!" Faye asked in astonishment. Ed looked up at her, jumping back, and then doing a handstand. "Ed hacked into the Mar's government and checked all the residents on mars!"  
  
Faye stared at her in astonishment a moment longer. Edward fell over, the got up, smiling, tears in her eyes. "It's good to see you again Faye- Faye!" Edward shouted, throwing herself into Faye, wrapping her arms around her. "Edward missed you so much!" Ed said, crying.  
  
Faye stood there, then smiled, returning Ed's hug. "I missed you too Ed."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sometime later.  
  
Faye sat on the couch, looking at the pictures from earlier, stopping at the last picture, with Vincent and the mysterious brown haired woman Sherry. "Who were you." Faye whispered to herself. Edward was checking into the mars database to see if anyone had spotted Domino recently.  
  
"Faye-Faye, Edward found him!" Edward shouted triumphantly. Faye shot up, going and looking at the computer screen. "Domino Arquilla, last seen today in the middle city district!"  
  
Faye smiled. "Great job Edward." She went over to the coat rack, putting on Vincent's trench coat, grabbing her glock and 5 clips of ammo. "Where are you going Faye-Faye," Asked Edward. Faye smiled. "Im going to go find our bounty Ed." She tossed Ed a headset. "Here, take this so we can communicate," Faye said, sticking an earpiece that allowed her to talk to Edward in her ear. "Alright Faye-Faye, be careful." Edward said, putting on the head set. "Don't worry Ed, ill be back." Said Faye, smiling and then walking out the door, closing it behind her. She walked down the hall, loading a clip into her glock, loading the chamber.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Faye found herself in a cab, going around the main area of town. She sighed, looking out across the city. It was a grand place, full of life, birth, happiness, but it was also a place full of death, chaos and destruction.  
  
The cab driver looked back at her. "Where do you want me to go lady?" Faye sighed. "Take it around the area once more would ya?" The driver shrugged, "Sure thing lady." The cab circled the area once more. Suddenly, Faye saw a man who looked like Domino out in the street. "Stop!" She shouted. The cab came to a screeching halt. "Hey, what the hell was that all about?!" Faye handed the man some money and then got out of the cab, chasing after Domino.  
  
Domino walked slowly through the crowded street. Faye followed after him, nearly unable to catch up. Suddenly, Domino shot off into a club called the neon light. Faye followed after him into the club.  
  
In the club there was dancing, drinking, people in the club seemed to be having a good time. Faye looked around. "Damn, he lead me in here to throw me off." She said to herself. Faye looked around the club. There seemed to only be one exit, and that was the entrance. Faye grinned. "Well, he'll have to show up sooner or later, and when he does, ill nail him."  
  
Faye walked over to a booth near the entrance, sitting down with a heavy sigh. Soon a woman came over to take her drink order. "Give me a club soda," Faye said with another sigh. "Ill have whiskey, and would you fill the glass near the top please?" Came a familiar voice. Faye looked up to see Vincent sitting down across from her. The waitress nodded and went off to get their drinks.  
  
"So, it seems we meet again miss valentine." Vincent said, smiling. Faye just stared for a moment, then grinned at him. "Yeah, so is this a favorite hangout of yours or are you just stalking me?" Vincent laughed. "Neither, I'm just meeting a friend here, that's all." Faye smirked. "Why don't I believe you?" Vincent grinned at her. "Believe what you want princess, I'm here on business."  
  
The woman came back, handing them both their drinks. Faye sipped at her club soda, while Vincent knocked back the whiskey. They both sat in silence for a while, neither looking at each other. Suddenly, a tall, handsome man came up. "Hey there miss, wanna dance?" Faye looked up at the man, not knowing what to say, when Vincent burst in. "Hey, sorry man, but we were just about to dance." The man sighed in defeat. "Alright," he said, then walked away.  
  
Faye looked up at him with a smile. "thanks, you saved me." Vincent grinned. "Well, shall we?" he stood up, holding his hand out to her. Faye looked up at him. "You've gotta be kidding me." Vincent smiled. "Come on sleeping beauty, its just one dance. What can it hurt?" Faye blushed a little, still not moving. "Alright, how about this, if you dance with me, Ill buy the drinks, hows that sound?" Faye looked up at him. "Really?" Vincent nodded. "Yeah, just a dance."  
  
Faye looked up at him, sighing, and then getting up, walking with him to the dance floor. Just as they got there, the music slowed down. "Alright, this is the last slow dance of the evening everyone! Grab a partner and lets do it!" Faye growled. She hadn't expected it to be a slow dance, and by the look on Vincent's face, he hadn't either. The music started, and Faye began to dance with him.  
  
"Heh, your not too bad at this actually Faye." Vincent said, smiling. "Yeah, great, im not a bad hick dancer." She replied sourly. Vincent chuckled. "Aw come on, its not that bad." Faye sighed. Somebody bumped into her by accident, pushing her into Vincent. She looked up to see Vincent smiling at her. "Glad to see your getting a little more friendly princess."  
  
Faye's face turned completely red. She backed away from Vincent, going back to the table as the dance was ended. Vincent shrugged, grinning. Suddenly, out of the back walked Domino, heading towards the entrance. Faye saw him and reached for her pistol, slowly chasing after him as he walked outside.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Faye chased the bounty down the street. He was walking rather slowly. Faye followed him for a while, trying not to become noticed. Suddenly, Domino walked off down an alleyway to the right. Faye backed up against the wall, holding her pistol low. She quickly looked around the corner. Domino had vanished.  
  
Faye slowly walked into the alley. The alley turned right up ahead. She wondered if that's where Domino could've gone. She walked up into the next section to see a dead end a ways down. Faye looked up in shock. "What the hell?!" Suddenly, from behind her, a figure came up, getting her into a chokehold.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here.?" Domino said nonchalantly. He looked down at her glock. "I take it you're a bounty hunter." His voice was low and cold. Faye shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. "Heh, it'll be a shame to kill you, you know, I value women. What I don't value is bounty hunters, especially ones after my head." Domino said. Domino put his other hand on her head, about to break her neck. "Goodnight." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Suddenly, Domino cried out in pain and let go of Faye. She gasped for air, turning around to see another man, his face in the shadows, unable to make him out. He had just saved her.  
  
The two men just stood there, staring at each other. From Faye's angle, she couldn't make out the other mans face, but she could make out long, dark hair. She watched as they stood there, staring each other down, neither moving. She couldn't help but wonder if they were going to fight, or just continue with their staring contest. She got her answer.  
  
Domino reached down, pulling out an especially long knife. He lifted it up and swiped at the figure, who dodged and re appeared behind Domino, kicking his Achilles Tendon. Domino dropped to his knees in a cry of pain, and the figure kicked him in the back of the head, sending Domino's face flying into the pavement.  
  
Faye just stood, speechless. She hoped that this newcomer wasn't going to kill domino, or vice versa. The last thing she needed was her bounty to die or some stranger dying just to save somebody he didn't know. Faye decided that was it, and she picked up her gun off the ground and aimed it. "Alright, both of you freeze!!" The two men stopped fighting and turned to her. Faye was still unable to make out the face of the newcomer who had saved her life.  
  
Suddenly, Domino took off across the alleyway and out into the street, almost getting hit by a car. The figure that had just saved her sighed, turning around to chase him, but Faye was still aiming her gun at him. "Stay right where you are!" She shouted at him. The figure turned around, chuckling, raising his arms over his head. "So what, are you going to kill me?" Came a familiar voice. Faye couldn't identify it, since it was so low, but she then suddenly saw what appeared to be a sword sheath sticking out in the faint light of the alleyway.  
  
Faye was astonished. She looked over for a moment, seeing if anyone else was coming, and then looked up to find the figure was gone. "What the hell is going on here?" Faye asked herself. Had the man that just saved her really been Vincent?  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post before now, I've been really busy this week, and I was a little pressed for time, so I had to rap up that chapter quickly. I promise that tomorrow or later tonight Ill begin working on the next chapter. Also, I realized the reason why no one is replying when they read this, and I've got news for you SxF fans, don't give up hope just yet, like I said before, old characters will be making returns, and that could include our good friend mr. Spiegel. And, In coming chapters, I've got some good stuff, including a re-appearance that will leave you on the edge of your seats. Who will it be? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. So until next time fans, I say to you all, "Late'." 


	5. Vincents Dark Secret

Chapter 5: Vincent's dark secrets...  
  
Faye sat down on the couch beat. She had no Idea where the hell she would begin now that Domino had escaped. She was almost certain that he would have left finding out that two bounty hunters were after him. Two bounty hunters...  
  
Faye sighed, laying down on the couch. "Was that guy really Vincent?" She went over the image in her mind. It sounded and seemed like Vincent, but could it have been him?  
  
She looked over the pictures of him she had. She stopped at a picture of him as a teen, standing on a Cliffside, an ocean behind him, his hair flowing in the wind. She didn't know what it was about him that fascinated her so much. He was so mysterious......  
  
She got up from the couch, suddenly thinking of something. She walked over to Edward, who was typing away at the computer, trying to find leads. "Ed." She said. Edward looked up at her. "Whats up Faye-Faye?" Faye looked at the screen. "Ed, I want you to search thoroughly through this guy Domino's profile. I don't think they'd have such a huge bounty on his head for all those murders, though it is a lot." Ed nodded, typing away.  
  
Faye went and grabbed something from the fridge. She had been starving. She reached in and pulled out a cup of noodles. "Ugh, great." She went back to the couch and started eating.  
  
Faye was about to fall asleep when suddenly, Edward cried out, "Faye-Faye, Edward found something!" Faye jumped up off the couch. She ran over to the computer screen, looking at the data. There, in front of her, was the picture of her bounty, a few years younger.  
  
"It says here that he's ex military and........" Faye stopped reading. She couldn't believe it. "What Faye-Faye?" Edward asked. Faye stared at the computer screen for a moment. "It says that he was with the Red Dragon Syndicate."  
  
Faye looked at the screen. So that's why the bounty was so big. He had been wanted not only for the killing of those people, but for his dealings in the Syndicate, the same syndicate Spike had been in...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Faye was back at the computer. Edward was still looking into Domino's file. She was still typing when suddenly the computer screen went berserk.  
  
"Ed, what the hell just happened?" Faye asked. Edward was typing away at the keyboard. "The link was just broken..." Ed said. Faye looked down at her. "Ed, can you try another way to find out more about him?" Ed nodded. "Yesh..." She started typing away again.  
  
She had hacked into the syndicate mainframe, accessing old records. She was going through a list as Faye watched, when suddenly, she came across something she hadn't expected to see. Vincent's name was on the list. "Ed, can you look into that?" She asked, pointing to the name. Edward nodded, and immediately began working.  
  
"Got it Faye-Faye." Edward said. Faye looked at the screen. What she saw shocked her more than anything. "It says here that Vincent was involved with the red dragon syndicate as well, and has a 50,000,000 woolong bounty...but it says he's already dead." Said Edward.  
  
Faye's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this. Now she understood. She growled, going and picking up Vincent's trenchcoat, throwing it on and then grabbing her glock, angrily slamming a clip into it and loading the chamber. Edward looked back at Faye.  
  
"Faye-Faye, where are you going?" Edward asked. Faye didn't even look at her as she stuck a knife down in a sheath behind her back. She picked up 2 clips for her glock and then walked out. "Ill be back Ed, theres just something I've got to take care of." Faye said, slamming the door behind her. Edward sat wondering what that was all about.  
  
~*~*~  
  
There came a loud slam on Vincent's door. He was watching TV, trying to read the paper when it came. He sighed, getting up from the recliner. He walked to the hall as another slam hit the door. "Yeah, hold on, jesus Christ, I'm coming." He walked to the door, not even bothering to see who it was.  
  
Vincent opened the door, only to be greeted by cold steel right to his neck. Faye was up in his face, her glock at his throat.  
  
"Well well princess, come back for a nightcap have you?" He said, grinning. Faye growled at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were with the syndicate?!" She spat. "Well princess, that's because you never asked." Vincent said casually.  
  
Faye had had enough of this. She punched Vincent in the stomach, forcing him into his apartment. Vincent wasn't even fazed, but he put up the act because he wanted to catch her off guard, and catch her off guard he most certainly did.  
  
Before Faye could say anything else, Vincent spun around, grabbing the gun, throwing her in front of him as he whipped around, tossing it aside. Faye looked up angrily at him and threw out her fist, almost catching him in the face, but Vincent dodged at the last moment, catching her hand with his, and not letting go.  
  
Faye threw out her other hand, trying to catch him in the gut, but Vincent grabbed her hand with his other. They sat, locked for a moment, when Faye tried to kick him in the crotch. Big mistake.  
  
She slammed her knee up into Vincent side, which he didn't even feel. He tilted his head forward, locking his lips with hers, then threw her backwards, so she went flying into the bedroom. Faye was stunned, almost falling over the chest at the foot of the bed as she tried to regain her balance.  
  
Vincent walked into the room, not even stopping, and picked her up, locking his lips against hers. He tossed her onto the bed. She was angry as hell now. She jumped off the bed, throwing out her fist and connecting it with his jaw. He stumbled back, and faye came forward to kick him in the stomach.  
  
Faye threw out her foot, trying for his stomach, but Vincent caught it, pulling her in. He was trying not to laugh at this little struggle, which was turning into some conflict that he had thought would end with them aiming guns in each others faces.  
  
Faye spat on the ground. He had kissed her twice. She was going to kill him for that. She stepped forward, confronting him. He was giving her a cold, but still humorous look.  
  
She wanted to kill him more than ever now, and yet felt something deep within her come alive. She took out a combat knife from her boot and jumped at Vincent, who was now growing a little agitated by her actions. He grabbed the knife, disarming her, then threw her on the bed, jumping on top of her, pinning her arms down.  
  
"You know, this is turning me on." Vincent said sarcastically. Faye growled and tried to get out from under him, but she couldn't. He was right on top of her, and all she could do was let out a growl. "Listen Faye, just calm down, I can explain all of this," Vincent said, "Or, you can continue to struggle, and things could get interesting." He said, a grinning on his face. Faye growled, but nodded, and stopped struggling. She wanted to find out what the hell was going on here.  
  
(A/N): Hey everyone. Ill bet you thought this story was dead, well for a short time it was, I didn't have the motivation to carry it on, but hey, I recently regained my faith, and I can turn this into something good, so ya'll just keep watching, alright? Sorry to worry those of you who liked the story, didn't mean to make you angry or anything, just was a little busy for a while, that's all. Alright, well, Ill have the next chapter up soon, and THAT'S a promise, so until next time, See you Space Cowboy (or cowgirl). 


End file.
